


ethereal (joshler oneshot)

by naughttoday



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Kinda sad?, M/M, Multi, My First Work, idk - Freeform, more of a oneshot srry, requited to unrequited love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:36:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9581054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughttoday/pseuds/naughttoday
Summary: joshler, kinda sad, hh





	

when tyler played like that, it made josh hit his drums as hard as he could. he hit them plenty when tyler climbed, but even more so when he cried, continuously reminding himself that he wasn't allowed to stop, that as much as he wanted to comfort tyler right then and there, stop the whole show to show him that he was so loved, he couldn't. so he kept banging on his drums and shaking his head hoping that maybe that would keep the images of tylers tear-stained cheeks from his mind, but he always opened his eyes. 

at the end of every concert like this, one that tyler may have screamed a little too hard, one where his eyes weren't completely dry, josh would always find him walking offstage. normally, they went their separate ways and met up later on, but during these times josh couldn't take it, he always found his way to tyler. he would corner him and kiss his eyes and his cheeks, his nose and his throat, and finally his lips, trying so hard to keep his own from trembling. he would hold tyler, gently but firm enough to assure him he was there and he was loved and that josh was never leaving. josh would keep holding tyler while he shook and even after his sobs dissolved into quiet kisses and breathless moans. josh would keep him safe, and in turn, tyler would keep josh sane.

josh was always careful with tyler. he would kiss down his body, from his eyelids to his toes, muttering strings of 'i love you's on his way down. he would cradle tyler like he was marked "fragile, handle with care". josh praised tyler, showed him night after night just how beautiful he was, kissing his hands and neck to remind him that his creations were the best around.

josh loved tyler more than anything, as evident by all they did together. not just the sweet kisses or the sloppy i need you right now right there dont stop keep going moments, but the other things as well, the little things. the way josh held his hand, how he knew what tyler needed when he needed it, stopping at shady gas stations begging them to check the back for one more red bull or another pack of candy. he showed his love in his glances at tyler, as if to check he was still there, still whole and alive beside him, no matter what they were doing. it was playing video games and cracking jokes so much they laughed until they couldn't breathe, both losing to a computer, but winning doesn't matter when you're in love.

sometimes tyler didn't want josh, didn't want him near, was afraid to hurt the boy with no plan b. but josh knew what to do then as well, not trying to force any kind of sexual relief, just holding tyler and whispering "it's okay ty, you can get through this, it's all gonna be okay" until tyler wasn't wishing for loneliness any longer. 

 

together, they played their songs. together, they were in love. they started out together,and they would end together. at least that's what they thought. but, even the sweetest dreams can become nightmares, and sometimes things don't go as planned.

sometimes a beautiful brown haired, brown eyed boy with crooked teeth, falls into a different love so softly and so gently it can only be surely witnessed as a time lapse, unnoticeable in the moments between them. sometimes tyler needs to run errands, and sometimes he meets the most beautiful blue eyes he has ever seen before in home depot. sometimes, those blue eyes extend to blonde hair and a soft "hi, i'm jenna", and sometimes, jenna needs help looking for something. sometimes, tyler is up for being helpful, even if their crusades aren't very productive, but with their bellies full of laughter and eyes full of happy tears yet to be cried, who cares what object wasn't actually found? sometimes jenna gives tyler her number, and sometimes, just sometimes, they meet up later and go on a date.

they were never official were they? josh isn't supposed to be like this, they were never official. they never had a date to save or a wedding to plan, even if the words whispered between the two made it seem like they were. they were never official, so why does it hurt josh this badly seeing tyler get home with rosy cheeks and a dumbfounded smile on his face, from seeing someone other than him?

people switch. josh becomes tyler and tyler becomes josh, always friendly and always leaving; constantly happy. josh is now the one stuck at home, watching x files reruns and trying to remember everything that tyler ever said during each episode. but the memories don't always come, leaving josh worried and doubled over crying into his pillows wondering if maybe he had just remembered each moment, tyler wouldn't be posting instagram pictures captioned "cant wait to marry my best fren, and the love of my life."

sometimes, the cycle starts over again, with josh drumming until his knuckles bleed and wishing he could tell tyler he is so so loved when he is crying during a song he wrote about wanting to die. and sometimes, even though josh doesn't remember everything, he remembers enough to stay where he is, and drum as hard as his body will allow. later, tyler talk about it as that 'one funny time josh broke the kick drum head, it had never happened before!", but all josh remembers from then is playing the wrong beats because he couldn't see through his tears. 

sometimes things don't work out in their favour, those people once so in love now only half still feeling that way. sometimes, things go wrong and who the universe thought fit together perfectly don't anymore. whether you believe in fate, or maybe walking under too many ladders and breaking too many mirrors, the end result is still the same. josh still drums until his hands bruise and hurt for days, and tyler still cries on stage.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this was ok? it's my first work ever so please be kind, i am trying my best!  
> my twitter is @naughttoday  
> and i have a wattpad too, @sqvintings


End file.
